Annie and Ellie
by ForeverBella15
Summary: Both Anna and Elsa are feeling alone without each other in the castle. Now their imagination created imaginary friends for them, but they will never replace the love of a sister.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So I had this idea and I really hope you like it.**

**I like the idea of Anna and Elsa having imaginary friends who are like the other sister, it means, Elsa's imaginary friend is like Anna and Anna's imaginary friend is like Elsa. Annie and Ellie will not be exactly like Anna and Elsa in their aspect.**

**Oh, and in this story, Elsa is 8 years old and Anna is 5 years old.**

* * *

Elsa's POV

Ten days. Just ten days! Ten days since I hurted my own sister, my best friend. I really miss her, but I can't get out of here. I don't wanna hurt her again, I'm so afraid. But I need someone to talk, someone who I can't hurt. Ok, now I think I am crazy 'cause I'm seeing someone in my room! It's a girl who has brown hair stuck in two pigtails, a cute face, green eyes and is very small. "Who are you?" I asked a little afraid "I'm Annie." she said. Annie? It sounds like Anna. "How can you be here?" I asked "I am here 'cause you called. I am your friend who you can't hurt and you can talk. I am your imaginary friend." imaginary friend? Well it makes more sense now. "It means that you are from my imagination?" "Yeah. No one can see me but you. It's just you call me and I'll be here!" she said. "I'm not alone anymore." I said "Yes, but I can't replace your sister or any real person you've meet. I am not real." no one can replace Anna "Of course you can't! And you wouldn't." I said "So, do you wanna build a snowman?" "Yes!" but will not be the same without Anna.

Anna's POV

Ten days since my sister doesn't talk to me. I tried to be with her but she is always shuting me out and I don't know why. We use to be best friends and I don't know what happened to us because now we don't talk with each other anymore. I am feeling so alone. I wish I could have someone to play and to talk. And I think I am feeling so but so alone that I am seeing right now a girl in front of me and that's impossible 'cause there are not childreen here, but me and Elsa. She has blonde hair that is stuck in a ponytail, blue eyes and is taller than me. "Who are you?" I asked "I am Ellie." she said. Ellie? It seems Elsa to me. "How can you be in the castle? All the gates are close."Yes, but you opened a door to me. I am here 'cause you need a friend who can play and talk with you. I am your imaginary friend!" she said. I have a friend. I HAVE A FRIEND! "It means that you are from my imagination?" I asked "Yes, I am. No one can see me but you!" she said. "So we can play together! And build a snowman together!" all the things that I use to do with Elsa, but will not be the same without her. "Yes! But I'm not here to replace your sister. I'm here because you were alone, and remember that I'm not a real person. I can't replace any real person." "Of course you can't. But I'm so happy for not be alone anymore. Come on, let's play!" I said.

* * *

**What do you think? This first chapter is short but the next chapters will be bigger.**


	2. Friendship

"Hi Anna. What are you doing?" asked the Queen, while watching her daugther playing with her dolls "I'm playing with my new friend, Ellie." she said "Who is Ellie?" asked the King, a little confuse "My new friend." she said. The King and the Queen were both confuse with that, is their daugther crazy? "They can't see me, don't you remember? I'm from your imagination." said Ellie "Oh, yeah." she said "Yeah what?" asked the King "Ellie says that you can't see me 'cause she is from my imagination "Oh, hum, ok. Still playing, sweetie." said the Queen, a little scared but she knows that Anna isn't crazy, just has an imaginary friend.

"What do you wanna do now?" asked Ellie "I don't know. I wish Elsa was here, she always knew what to do." said Anna "I understand you. But you know where your sister is and I don't know where my sister is." said Ellie "I didn't know you have a sister." said Anna "I miss her so much." said Ellie "I'm sorry." said Anna, a little worried "Don't worry about this. Let's play!" said Ellie more happy.

"What is your dream, Anna?" asked Ellie "My dream is to find my true love. And yours?" Asked Anna "I really don't have any dream." said Ellie "Oh, don't worry! I will help you to find your dream!" said Anna, very happy for going to help Ellie "Thank you." said Ellie "It's for this that we have friends! They help each other." said Anna.

Elsa and Annie were having fun playing with the little snow in Elsa's room. Elsa created a little bit of snow in that morning to play with Annie, but was just a little for doesn't lost the control of the powers. "Wow! This is so fun!" said annie, while playing with snowballs "I know, I use to had much fun with Anna when we played together. I wish she was here." said Elsa, a little sad "I understand you. I wish my sister was here too." said Annie "I didn't know you have a sister." said Elsa "I have. But now I wanna play! What do you wanna do?" asked Annie more happy "Do you wanna build a girlfriend to Olaf?" asked Elsa "Who is Olaf?" asked Annie "Well, he is a snowman who loves warm hugs!" explained Elsa "Warm hugs? But he is a snowman." said Annie, confuse with that "He always dream with the summer and he doesn't know that with the sun he start to melt." explained Elsa "And how we are going to call Olaf's girlfriend?" asked Annie "Hum...Olava!" said Elsa "Let's go!" said Annie.

Elsa and Annie buit a snowwoman who was like Olaf, but had blond hair, eyelashes and red lips. After they built Olava, they built another Olaf and they put them more close to each other "Great! Now they can always be with each other!" said an Annie very exited and happy "Yes, they could. I think they have to marry each other!" said Elsa "This can be awesome!" said Annie.

Elsa's POV

In fact, play with Annie is really fun. She makes me remembrer Anna, but I wish that the real Anna was here. Do all these things isn't the same without her, but do this with Annie is good too. Has Anna an imaginary friend too? It was cool because she isn't alone anymore. I think I'm hearing something "Did you hear that?" I asked to Annie "Yes." she said. It was...ANNA! She is singing outsider the door! "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go..." it was her singing. She still singing I have to say something "It doesn't have to be a snowman." I heard her saying. I can't think in nothing to say to her "Go away, Anna!" I said "Ok bye." she said. "Was it Anna?" asked Annie "Yeah." I said "Why did you say to her to go away if you wanna be with her?" she asked "It's because I hurted her once, I don't wanna hurt her twice!" I said, and with that, I started to cry. I can feel the cold tears streaming in my face and Annie hugging me saying "It's everything ok, don't cry." "Thank you, Annie." I said.

Anna's POV

Elsa shut me out again! We are sisters, how can she do this to me? "Come on, Anna. It's everything ok, don't cry." said Ellie. I just wanted Elsa to play with me and Ellie. We could've done a snowman the three together. I can feel more tears streaming in my face. "Please, don't cry." said Ellie "If she shut you out is for a good reason. I think your sister will never do something to hurt you!" she continued "Are you sure?" I asked "Yes, I am." she said.

Ellie really makes me remembre Elsa but she can't replace her because Elsa is MY sister no Ellie. But Ellie is an amazing friend and she is really sweet to me. "Anna!" my mom called "Yes?" I asked "Come here, please." she said. I walked to her and she hugged me "What's happening?" she asked "I think Elsa doesn't like me." I said "What? Of course she likes you, you are her sister!" she said "Are you sure?" I asked "I'm sure." she said "I love you, mommy." I said "I love you too, sweetie." she said. Mom is awesome! She always makes me feel good, I think she is my heroin. And Ellie makes me feel good too, but where is she? Don't tell me that now I can't see her! I think she just desappeared because she saw that I secure with my mom. She's gonna be back.

* * *

**So what do you think? I said that this was going to be bigger! And the song that Anna was singing was "Do you wanna build a snowman?" from the movie, but I think you know that. Well, review.**


	3. Worries

**Alert Spoilers!**

* * *

Elsa's POV

"Wake up!" I heared a voice saying "Wake up!" the voice said again "Come on, Elsa! Wake up!" it was Annie. What does she want? I'm too tired to play with her now! "What do you want?" I asked half-sleeping "I wanna play!" she said "But I wanna sleep." I said "Please!" she still saying. Well, I think I have to say it "Go play by yourself!" it makes me remember when Anna was here at the midle of the night asking me to go play with her. I can't believe that I remember this! I'm 11 years old now and it was like 3 years ago.

"I can't play by myself 'cause I'm not real! I have to play with someone." said Annie "Do you wanna build-" she started to say but I cut her "NO! I don't wanna build a snowman! I wanna sleep!" I screamed. I can't believe this! I screamed to Annie, but she is just a kid and now she is crying. "I'm sorry, Annie. I didn't want to hurt you. It's just" I take a breath "this scene make me remember what happened 3 years ago with Anna and I don't wanna hurt you." I said "But you can't hurt me because I'm not real." she said and I smiled. I put my gloves and I'm siting with Annie in my bed to talk with her. We don't make anything more! My powers are more strong and I'm losting more the control.

Anna's POV

"Come on, Anna!" I heared Ellie saying. "Sorry, Ellie. But I'm too tired to go play." I said "I don't wanna play with you, I wanna talk with you." she said. But what does she wanna talk to me? "About what?" I asked "Before you were asleep, you were so sad and I wanna know why." she said. Yeah, I was sad 'cause I miss Elsa so much but if I tell Ellie about this, she will think about her sister and she's gonna be sad too and I don't want that! And the worst is that Ellie and I are talking with the pictures on the walls sometimes...or always. I need a real friend. Ellie is a good friend but she isn't real!

"I wasn't sad!" I said to Ellie who is cetic "I know you, Anna!" she said "I don't wanna talk about it." I said to her "Ok. If you don't want. Do you wanna talk with Joan?" she asked. Joan is one of the pictures on the walls that me and Ellie talk with. I know this isn't normal but I don't talk with a real person since I was 5 years old and now I'm 8! The only real persons who I talk with are mom and dad. "I think she is sleeping. We can talk with her in the morning." I said.

_Later that morning..._

Elsa's POV

"What are you doing, Elsa?" asked Annie, worried with this situation. I explain- I was doing a little of snow for me and Annie, thinking that now I can control my powers but I was too afraid of what could happen and now my room it's a big storm and I can't control it! "MOM! DAD!" I cried. This is getting worst! I'm lost of control!

"We're going, darling!" I heard them saying. "What's happening here?" asked my dad "I can't control it! I'm scared! This is getting stronger!" "Why did you take off the gloves?" asked my dad "I wanted to play with Annie and I tought I could control my powers. Sorry." I said to him. I love my dad and he is always hepping me with this situation of the powers. "Do you still seeing her?" asked now my mom "Yes. I need someone that I can't hurt to be my friend and she is the only!" I said "Don't be upset. The things can be worst." my dad said "Don't touch me, please. I don't wanna hurt you." I said to him.

Anna's POV

I heared screams coming from my sister's room. I was going to there but my parents arrived first and they didn't let me in. I think Elsa has a problem. Maybe she is sick! Or is going to die! I can't live in a world where Elsa doesn't exist! My parents aren't in her room now so I think I can sing something. "_Do you wanna build a snowman?_" I started "_Or ride our bike around the halls. I think some company is overdue. I started to talk to the pictures on the walls!_" I jump in the sofa "Hang in there, Joan!" I said to the picture "_It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours take by: Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok_" but there's no answer. "Don't worrie. I think she is ok, Anna." said Ellie "I really hope so, Ellie." I said to her.

Elsa's POV

I heared Anna sing the same song that she sung 3 years ago but now with a different lyrics. Is she talking with the pictures on the walls? I think she really needs someone to talk. But I heared her talking with someone outsider the door. Is someone more in the castle? And Ellie seems Elsa. Maybe Anna has na imaginary friend too. Nah! Impossible! She is just talking with the pictures. "I'm sorry, Annie. I didn't wanted this to happen." I said to Annie "I understand you. You were just afraid with the things that was going to happen, it's not your fault." she said. Great, Annie isn't mad with me. But I'm worried with Anna, I hope she is fine.

* * *

**Well, I think you know that the story is happening in the movie. The scene where Elsa lost the control of her powers is in the movie I just didn't make it exactly like the original scene. And you know the song that Anna sings is "Do you wanna build a snowman from the movie". Review!**


	4. Hard moments

Elsa's POV

I think that mom and dad think I'm crazy because I see things that don't exist. In reality, I think I'm crazy too. I mean, what kind of teenager, who is 15 years old have imaginary friends? But they have to understand me because I have no one to talk! I have no one to be! If at least I could hear what are they talking about. I mean, I know they talk about me, but I want to know what they say about me. They started to be really worried with me when I started to cry because Annie was sick. They said that she isn't real but I said that she is the only 'person' who I can talk and I can't hurt.

When they are talking alone, I can listen what they say and they say things about me and Anna. But I can't listen very well what they say about, as I said before. I always have nightmares where I can listen what they say and are terrible things! One time, I mean, one no MUCH times they say things like "We can't have that monster living in this castle! First she has ice powers and now she is talking to the air saying that she see a kid!" I can't stop the tears. But I love my parents and they love me too, at least is what I think. It means, dreams are dreams, aren't they?

But I'm always feeling that I'm a monster and I'm afraid of myself! I can't live like this! I can't live with me! This is a terrible feeling who I don't wish to anyone. Usually, I feel that Anna is siting outsider the door and I feel like she's waiting for her sister to get out of the room to build a snowman with her, but that's impossible. I don't wanna hurt her again! She doesn't deserve to have a sister who is a monster! Now, Annie stills sick and she's worst everyday. I think she is dieing. But she is from my imagination, How can she die? Well, she is dieing because my imagination is too weak.

"Elsa?" I heared Annie calling. She is too weak as my imagination "Yes?" I asked to her, walking in her direction just to see her with a pallid face and almost without breath. "Can you imagine what I say?" she asked "Of course." I responded "Imagine that you are building a snowman with Anna. You are having fun and are the most happy girls in the world." I hesitated, but I did it. When I opened my eyes, I saw Annie with a smile in her face. "Thank you. I live of you happiness. If you are happy I have more energy and I still alive, but if you start to get sad and angry, I will be more weak and I will die. Please, still believing in good and I will be fine." she said "I will, I promise!" I said to her.

Anna's POV

What is my problem? I can't understand why everyone close the doors in my face. Am I a 12 years old monster? I don't think so. There's something that they are hiting from me. Maybe my parents think I'm crazy for have na imaginary friend, but if no one play with me or talk with me, what were they waiting for? But they love me, I think, and I love them. Ellie's dream is to find her sister, but I think she isn't at all in the castle. Oh, but we don't stay for here. Elsa is always shuting me out (but I think this isn't a surprise).

"Come on, Anna!" said Ellie. She is waiting for me to go AGAIN to Elsa's door and ask her to go with me build a snowman. "She will never say yes. She doesn't say anything when I talk to her!" I love my sister and I don't wanna annoy her. "She is your sister!" Ellie said "But I think she needs her own space." "Whatever, just try, please! Do it for me!" she said "Ok, ok." And this is reason why I'm walking to Elsa's room to ask her a simple question, I knock. "_Do you wanna build a snowman? I'm waiting for you today! I only want you to open the door and go with me enjoy the day! I don't have anyone like you, you're especial to me. What are you expecting me to do? Do you wanna build a snowman?_" I sung, but she didn't respond.

"I knew." I said to Ellie, who look sad. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked to her "I just wanted you to be with your sister because you have luck to have a sister who is with you, even not physically." said to me and I have to agree. "You're right." I said a little sad, too "Do you wanna build a snowman?" I asked "Yes!" she said.

Elsa's POV

I heared Anna singing. It was dificult to me don't say nothing, but I didn't know what say. But now I know:

"_Yes, I want to build a snowman._

_I always wanted go with you._

_I think you don't know but..._

_...I'm alone too._

_I miss you more than ever_

_I didn't play anymore_

_Now I wish we were together_

_You'll always be my best friend_

_Until the end _

_Please, don't forget me._

_Yes, I want to build a_ snowman."

I sung, hoping that anybody didn't listen that. "It was a beautigul song." said Annie, who was feeling better "Thank you, Annie." I said to her. It's great that she is starting to feel better. "It was great if Anna was hearing." said Annie.

* * *

**Happy New Year! The lyrics in this chapter wasn't in the movie, it means that I own the lyrics. This chapter has not any moment of the movie then there's no spoilers. Let me know what you think by a review!**


	5. The truth!

Elsa's POV

I'm crying. Why? It's a long story, but it seems that I'm always crying for much reasons (usually because of Anna) but this time is different. I never wanted this to happen (I think no one wants). My parents are death! It's the worst new that someone could give me, but that happened. I need to talk with Annie but she is dieing too, I'm so sad that she is getting worst and worst and now she is almost without life. I heard Annie cought and I ran to her "Are you ok, Annie?" I asked.

"No, Elsa, I'm worst." she said "I see...um...what can I do?" I asked to her "Say you need me. Say I'm your sister." She said almost without breath "What?!" I gasped "Just say that." she said, getting angry "No! You're not my sister! My sister is Anna and you said you'd never replace her, and now you want to do that!" I screamed "You need me! You don't have anybody else! You'll hurt them! The only person who you can't hurt it's me!" she reamed, more angry than ever. Why is she trying to replace Anna? Why did she never grow up? "You're not Anna! You're a liar! You said you were my friend!" I screamed and suddenly, she died!

I cryed so loud that I think everyone in the castle heard. The true it's that, in this years, I missed Anna more than ever and now, with our parents death, she needs me. She is just a 15 years old girl! She doesn't deserve to lost her parents so early (no one deserve)!

This thing of Annie let me think that, maybe, I've been interacting with a ghost! I don't know, I'm so confused.

Anna's POV

This can't be happening! No! This is too much! My parents are death! It's the worst day of my life! I don't have anybody else, but Elsa. I need her more than ever! She is my only family in this moment.

"Hey, Anna. How are you feeling?" asked Ellie. Yes, I still seeing her. "Bad." I said to her. "Think they are in a happy place." she said "I want to think that, but it's hard because, if they were alive, I could be happy with them." I said.

"I know, but they are always with you. In bad and good moments." she said "Thanks." "I'll be always with you too." she said "Yeah, Ellie, but you are not real." I said to her "But you need me! I am like your sister! I am the person who was always with you!" she, suddenly, screamed "But you are not my sister! My sister is Elsa! Why are you suddenly saying that!" I screamed "What?! Elsa is not your sister! If she was, she would be with you righ now comforting you as I did!" she screamed back, she is getting crazy! "Shut up! Just shut up! Elsa is my sister you will not replace her!" I screamed and suddenly she just desapeared, as she screamed "NO!". It was the most strange thing I ever saw in my life!

So many questions passed in my head as I realize that, maybe, Ellie was a ghost. If I'm right, then this castle is haunted. This is getting creepy! I have to talk with someone about this! Someone who is in this castle since ever. I know!

I ran every hall till I get in a room. In this room was a old woman, who smiled to me. "Princess Anna! How are you?" she asked to me "Not so good, Heidi. But I want to make you a question." I said to Heidi who smiled more and said "Of course, dear." "Well, I wanna know if this castle is haunted by some girl ghost." I asked to her "Oh, I think I know what are you talking about. Well, this is a long story. One hundred years ago, in this castle, the king and the queen had two daughters. The older was called Ellie and the other was Annie. They were very close friends. One day, they two were playing hit and run in the castle and when Annie was running, she fell off the stairs and she died. Ellie, in the other side of the castle, fell of the window, when she was trying tofind Annie. They two never found each other. Now, when born two sisters in this castle they try to replace the other sister with one of them." wow, it was sad and creepy at the same time "Thank you, Heidi." I said "You're welcome, dear. Oh and when the love of the two sisters is strong they just desapeared. I wish they two could find each other and finally give peace to every sister in this castle." Heidi said "So I do.".

* * *

**Sorry for don't update for a long time but I was with writer block. This isn't the last chapter. I have, at least, more two chapters. Well let me know what do you think by a review or PM.**


End file.
